Les instincts de Camel
by Aurore Heart
Summary: [Pour le Forum de Tous les Périls] Camel est un Super-Pingouin, et il se doit d'avoir des instincts infaillibles. Ou presque...


**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Voici un texte écrit pour** _Le Forum de Tout les Périls_ **\- encore - et son topic** _Wanted_ **, cherchant à faire promouvoir ces pauvres personnages oubliés sans fic à leur nom.**

 **(Conscience : Si vous êtes intrigués, passez faire un tour, nous n'avons encore jamais mangé personne).**

 **Il met en scène Camel, le Super-Pingouin qui accompagne Kuzan, avec le thème : Mon instinct infaillible, proposé par Neechu.  
**

 **... Bon, je vais pas le cacher, j'ai sans aucun doute dérivé trèèèèèès loin du thème. Et j'ai fait ça en série chronologique de drabbles. Mais on me le pardonnera, ne ?  
**

 **Sinon, le thème de cet OS est issu de tables de prompts de la communauté livejournal pompom power, avec l'aimable autorisation de benebu.**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda**

* * *

 **Les instincts de Camel**

 **.**

 **1\. Poisson**

De mémoire de Super-pingouin, on n'avait jamais vu une couche de glace aussi épaisse au-dessus des eaux. La nourriture manquait, et leur colonie périclitait. Jusqu'au jour où un des plus jeunes marcha résolument à un endroit précis, et d'une vocalise enjoignit les adultes à venir. La glace était plus fine à cet endroit, et les eaux poissonneuses.

Ce soir-là, la colonie eut de quoi manger ; et bientôt le jeune pingouin fut connu pour repérer infailliblement la couche la plus fragile et les meilleures eaux.

Sur la banquise, seul l'instinct permettait de se nourrir.

 **.**

 **2\. Réserve**

Le Super-pingouin inclina la tête face à la bête sur deux pattes devant lui. Était-ce dangereux ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es, toi ? J'ignorais que des pingouins aussi gros existaient...

Le pingouin et Kuzan s'observèrent en silence. Un virevoltant roula entre eux.

Puis le pingouin s'avança et voulut fouiller dans l'espèce de poche dorsale du deux-pattes, certain d'avoir trouvé une réserve de poisson.

\- Hey, doucement ! s'exclama Kuzan.

L'homme sourit lorsque l'animal afficha son dégoût face au poisson séché. Il n'était pas une réserve de nourriture, après tout.

 **.**

 **3\. Trou**

Kuzan tourna la tête quand le pingouin qui le suivait siffla fort.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le pingouin braya furieusement, désignant de l'aile le chemin.

Kuzan bâilla, fatigué. Bien que le pingouin voulait lui signifier quelque chose, il n'avait pas la volonté de décrypter. Il reprit sa marche en l'ignorant.

CRAAAC !

Le brun tomba dans une fosse, probablement construite pour des animaux. Il remonta en grommelant à l'aide de son pouvoir. Le pingouin l'attendait, et Kuzan se mit à rire en le voyant.

Il lisait ''Je te l'avais bien dit'' sur sa face.

 **.  
**

 **4\. Dormir**

 _Sol trop mou, ou au contraire trop dur. Pas assez à l'ombre. Trop près de l'eau._

Kuzan, perplexe, regardait son ami à plumes fouiller d'un regard critique la crique.

\- Il y a un problème Camel ?

Le Super-pingouin l'ignora, avant de pousser soudainement un cri triomphal. L'animal partit s'installer à un endroit précis de la crique, et s'endormit à peine installé, l'air bienheureux.

Le rire de Kuzan résonna alors. Son compagnon de route venait de trouver en quelques secondes le meilleur emplacement pour faire la sieste.

\- Décidément, j't'aime bien toi !

 **.**

 **5\. Boussole**

\- Tu sais où se trouve Punk Hazard ? A droite je crois, non ? demanda Kuzan, assis sur la tête de Camel.

Le Super-Pingouin jabota, avant de secouer la tête. Il étendit son aile et désigna leur gauche.

\- Tu en es sûr ? J'étais persuadé du contraire...

Kuzan, incertain, s'assura quand même de la direction avec une carte.

Camel s'en aperçut. Il braya, mécontent et vexé. Le deux pattes savait pourtant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance !

Le brun rangea rapidement le parchemin et s'excusa. Après tout, Camel pouvait bien être une boussole infaillible, avec ses supers-instincts.

 **.**

 **6\. Champignons**

Kuzan avait l'habitude des excentricités de Camel dès qu'ils entraient dans une forêt. Le Super-pingouin se dandinait d'un endroit à un autre en s'extasiant bruyamment sur ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Il le laissait donc s'éloigner sans problèmes, surtout que Camel avait de supers instincts.

Néanmoins, Kuzan regretta une fois sa décision de laisser Camel vagabonder tout seul, quand il le retrouva dansant le fox-trot et des restes de champignons au sol. L'ancien Amiral se fit alors la remarque que, pour les instincts infaillibles du Super-pingouin, il pouvait repasser.


End file.
